Make me wanna die
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -¿Quieres que te traumatice?- pregunto sin cambiar la expresión, aunque el rubio pensaba que por dentro se mofaba de él-Puedo verlo en tus ojos Itachi- era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, los ojos de Itachi brillaron- Quieres verme más que traumatizado, quieres verme muerto- afirmo el rubio continuando con la mirada directa ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, yo solo escribo esto porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. La canción tampoco me pertenece, yo solo soy una persona pobre abandonada en un pequeño mundo de gente rica. (¿Qué?)**

**Wuu, hace rato que no escribia ItaDeis xD**

**Advertencias: Contenido YAOI, slash, palabras con doble intención (tal vez), no apto para homofóbicos, CF, un poco de OoC, rated M y finalmente Song Fic, inspirado en la canción **_**Make me wanna die **_**de**_** the pretty reckless.**_

**Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico que se me haya pasado. **

**Make me wanna die**

-Estúpidos ojos- mascullo de nuevo mientras que ocultaba su cara bajo una almohada

Era su primera noche en su nuevo hogar "la cueva de Akatsuki" no estaba mal, su habitación era espaciosa y le suministraban un dinero mensual para lo que necesite en las misiones. Además de eso la cueva poseía baños con agua caliente y una cocina. Era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Pero aun así, había algo que perturbaba la mente del rubio, unos grandes ojos rojos, con puntos negros, que brillaban en su mente.

Seguía maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber visto esos ojos.

Seguía maldiciéndose por apreciar ese arte. Pero no era su culpa. Era culpa de esos ojos.

Los maldecía a ellos el doble que se maldecía a sí mismo.

¿Por qué? Por ser tan, expresivos.

Pero a la vez eran tan vacíos.

Decidió bajar a la cocina, era media noche, pero no podía dormir.

-T-tu... U-Uchih-a-a, bastardo- la voz le tembló al decir el nombre, este se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, tomaba un vaso de leche

-¿Leche? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Ocho años?- critico al moreno más para sí mismo, enojado por ponerle tanta atención, atención que no merecía, no de él, lo odiaba, era un idiota- Idiota, unh.

-Muy…- murmuró Itachi tras darle otro sorbo a su vaso

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy muy idiota, unh?

-¿No me decías tu a mi Idiota, idiota?- devolvió calmado el de ojos, ahora, negros

-No, me decía a mí mismo, unh- hizo una pausa mientras que rebuscaba en la nevera algo que comer- Idiota por el simple hecho de colocarte atención, unh- explico enojándose aún más en el proceso- ¿Por qué te hablo, unh?

-No sé, simplemente explicas, supongo- Itachi también se sentía extraño, ¿Por qué entablaba conversación con él?, no quería hablarle, era un simple rubio molesto- Idiota

-Deja de llamarme idiota, unh- protesto mientras que sacaba un palillo con tres dangos

-No te decía a ti

-¿Entonces a quien, unh?- entonces entendió, tras llevarse una bolita de dango a la boca- Idiota

-Muy- repitió Itachi con toda su concentración en los dos dangos restantes, Deidara se dio cuenta de la mirada de Itachi y girando hacia un lado la mano con los dangos vio como los ojos negros los perseguían, lo hizo varias veces, de un lado al otro, Itachi parecía un perro viendo su juguete nuevo

-¿Quieres?- pregunto con un toque de malicia en la voz

-N-no- tartamudeo al darse cuenta de lo que hacia

-Da igual, no te iba a dar de todos modos- respondió el blondo comiéndose otra, quedando solo una en el palillo, el Uchiha se enojó y activo el sharingan, el rubio se quedó viéndolo a los ojos, no le interesaba demasiado entrar en genjutsu si podía seguir admirando un rato más ese arte, corrección, estúpido arte- ¿No me vas a traumatizar o a herir?- pregunto con un tono de voz neutro, una de sus rubias cejas se alzó por instinto

-¿Quieres que te traumatice?- pregunto sin cambiar la expresión, aunque el rubio pensaba que por dentro se mofaba de él

-Puedo verlo en tus ojos Itachi- era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, los ojos de Itachi brillaron- Quieres verme más que traumatizado, quieres verme muerto- afirmo el rubio continuando con la mirada directa

-No puedes leer mis expresiones, mucho menos mi cabeza- dijo el moreno indignado, no quería verlo muerto ¿o sí?

-¿Quien ha dicho eso?- respondió el rubio impasible; Itachi no quería a nadie en particular, así que eso ponía al mismo nivel a todos, pero ese rubio, él solito hacia que lo odiaran, siempre tan escandaloso con sus explosiones, y eso que solo llevaba un día en la Akatsukicueva- ¿Crees que no puedo entrar en tu cabeza?

-No puedes afirmo- el moreno mientras que el sharingan brillaba, se convirtió en mangekyou- Te voy a traumatizar, tanto, que no quedaras con ganas de vivir y no me manchare las manos de sangre, te mataras tu solo- hablaba inexpresivo, su cara seguía inmutable, pero sus ojos continuaban brillando, casi emocionados

-¿Quieres que te diga cómo se leer tus emociones?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, pero no lo dejo contestar- Porque lo veo en tus ojos, están emocionados, tal vez no por matarme, pero como acabas de decir, puedo matarme yo solo, y te gusta el hecho de que me veras muerto- los ojos de Deidara brillaron.

Itachi había visto toda clase de doujutsus y técnicas peligrosas, pero nada le había parecido tan peligroso como los ojos de Deidara, emocionados, extasiados, todo por el deseo de morir.

El moreno alargo la mano, tomo el palillo con el ultimo dango, lo acerco a la boca del rubio, este abrió la boca, dispuesto a comer, sin embargo el moreno retiro la bolita y la llevo a sus labios.

-¿Quieres?- provoco a centímetros de morderla

-No- una sonrisa se puso en los labios del rubio- Eso esperas que diga, pero sí, la quiero

-Lastima, compartirás- la mordió y deslizo la bolita hasta sacarla del palillo, luego se acercó a los labios del rubio, introdujo la mitad, hasta que los labios de ambos rozaron, la termino de dividir con un mordisco profundo, mastico con rapidez, trago y junto sus labios de nuevo a los del rubio- Si no te lo comes rápido, te la quitare- amenazo acercándose de nuevo, el rubio mastico con rapidez y trago- ¿Que me quitaras ahora?

-El sabor- respondió hundiendo su lengua en la boca del contrario, ninguno parpadeaba, seguían con su batalla de miradas y ahora una batalla de lenguas se desataba- ¿Quieres batallar en otro lugar?- desactivo el Sharingan

-Tu cama podría ser un buen escenario de batalla

-Me parece perfecto- y ambos se fueron a la habitación

.

.

.

**Esperando que les guste…**

**Meh, yo lo advertí, así que, me voy, ojala se dejen algo por ahí…**

**Bye bye**


End file.
